Padre nuestro, ten piedad
by mai leonhart
Summary: Su titulo original fue Historias para no dormir fue eleminada para escribir el premier de un nuevo fic. Espero que os guste


**Buscando el cielo**

Un impulso nervioso recorre 106 m/s, eso es al menos lo que estudié cuando estaba en la escuela pero no sé por que ahora ese recuerdo fue la primera cosa que me vino a la cabeza cuando abrí los ojos. Me siento cansado pero no me duele nada. Esta sensación es tan extraña….

Me encuentro tendido en el suelo, estoy en mitad de la carretera, me acabo levantando tras oír a gente habando a un costado de donde me encuentro.

De todo lo que me podría haber imaginado esto era lo mas extraño, a pocos pasos de donde yo me encontraba había habido un accidente de coche, ¿Cómo era posible?

Al menos había un muerto, eso era lo que podía ver desde mi punto pero no podía saber quien ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta blanca la cual ya estaba manchada de sangre por la parte de la cabeza. Los de la ambulancia estaban esperando para llevarse el cuerpo. Y por lo que veía, los policías no eran muy competentes, simplemente estaban ahí esperaban a que vinieran sus superiores y mientras a vigilar que nadie pasase el cordón policial.

Pasaron varios minutos, o eso al menos es lo que creo, hasta que un coche negro aparcó justo a un par de metros de donde me encontraba. De el salió un dos hombres, uno de ellos llevaba una coleta extraña y tenía cara de estar aburrido, y el otro tenía el pelo negro y tenía un ojos felinos, durante un segundo solo uno me entró escalofríos por la espalda pero no fue por miedo sino por otro sentimiento que ahora mismo no daba identificado.

- **¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?** – dijo el hombre con el pelo en versión papagayo.

- **Al parecer un simple accidente de coche, el chico fue atropellado por el deportivo, murió en el acto.** – decía uno de los policías que se había estado pasando todo el rato comiendo un donut y que al parecer, todavía no se había limpiado los restos, menudo cerdo.

- **Bueno, parece que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí**. – esta vez fue el chico de la coleta quien había hablado al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, me pregunto si de aburrimiento o por falta de sueño aunque creo que sería mas de lo primero.

Mientras estaba contando cuanto tiempo podía una persona estar bostezando, su compañero el pelinegro fue a descubrir el cuerpo del suelo. Dios… no podía creérmelo, no quería creérmelo, el cuerpo del chico que estaba en el suelo era… yo.

Salté por encima del cordón policial, si alguien me iba arrestar después de hacer esto bien poco me iba a importar, solo quiero ver mas de cerca ese cuerpo, comprobar si era cierto lo que había visto.

Cuando llegué pude verlo con claridad, era yo, estaba tendido en suelo con una herida horrible en la cabeza. No… tiene que ser una broma, es imposible que esté muerto, si solo tengo 19 años, maldita sea, ¿se puede saber donde está ese túnel del que todos hablan? Por que yo no lo veo, por lo cual no es posible que esté muerto.

Adelante mi mano para sacar el resto de la tela que cubría el cuerpo, pero no lo conseguí ya que mi mano traspasó el cuerpo lo cual me dio miedo, esto podría decirse que era la prueba definitiva de que ya era demasiado tarde para mi, ya no estaba unido a mi ahora frió cuerpo.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no recuerdo lo que pasó? No me acuerdo de nada de lo que hice estos últimos días. Bien, además de estar muerto, soy amnésico, justo lo que me faltaba para la colección.

Y el poli se había quedado mirando mi cara con bastante atención, supongo que le llamaría a atención las marcas en mis mejillas, todavía no se como las obtuve pero ahora ya no sería una cosa con las que hacer conjeturas.

- **¿Saben el nombre del chico?** – preguntó todavía mirando mi cara, por lo que veo, debo de serle una cosa extraña que observar, seguramente le dará morbo ver un cadáver.

**- Si, tenía la cartera en el bolsillo de su pantalón, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto** – mi mundo se había acabado así sin mas, atropellado por un coche, en un solo segundo todo había acabado para mi. Menuda mierda.

He muerto sin haberme acostado con una chica, olvídate de eso, ni siquiera he besado a una, jo, muerto virgen, lo que nunca me habría esperado. Y tampoco había sentido lo que todos llaman amor, ahora que lo pienso nunca me sentí atraído por una chica. Bueno, que mas da.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conocías?** – dijo tras acabar de bostezar.

- **No…** - resoplo tras volver ocultar mi cuerpo- **pueden llevárselo**.

El pelinegro se levantó, dispuesto ya irse del lugar. Mientras, yo miraba como levantaban mi cuerpo del suelo y lo metían dentro de una especie de bolsa negra con cremallera, y lo subían a la ambulancia.

Ahora ya no me quedaba nada que hacer aquí, lo único que quedaba por hacer ahora, era saber que es lo que había ocurrido, por lo que seguí a los policías que habían venido. Sería entretenido.

Me senté en la parte de atrás del coche, parecía incomodo pero lo ahora no era capaz de sentir nada, supongo que era una de las cosas que perdías al morir. El recorrido hasta llegar hasta la comisaría no fue largo y tampoco entretenido, esos dos no se habían intercambiado una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, tal vez era que no se llevaban bien.

Al entrar en la oficina de policía era como entrar en un lugar caótico, timbres de teléfono, gente hablando, unos que iban de un lugar a otro con papeles en las manos, etc.

- **¿Qué tal te fue hermanito? ¿Fue divertido?** - dijo en un tono burlesco un hombre que parecía mayor que a los que acompañaba. Vaya con los hermanos, por suerte yo nunca tuve uno.

- **Cierra el pico**. – eso si que es amor hacia un familiar.

Pasó de largo dejando atrás incluso a su compañero y se encerró en su oficina, y yo por mera curiosidad entré atravesando la puerta yendo tras él. Su oficina estaba muy ordenada, di un vistazo general a todo el lugar y me detuve al ver la placa que había sobre su mesa. Ponía: Uchiha Sasuke. Ese nombre… me resultaba conocido pero ¿de que? Podría ser que lo oyera en algún lugar.

- **Mierda. **– le oí hablar bajito, no le podía oír bien ya que tenía su cara oculta entre sus manos. – **después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ti y ahora…** - paró de hablar, y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Parece agotado, debe estar recordando de algo o de alguien, que pena que no pueda leer la mente humana.

Cuando ya estaba calmado, un golpe procedente de la puerta llamó su atención, ya debía de suponer quien ya que en ningún momento mostró alteración alguna.

- **Pasa Shikamaru**.

- **Tengo la dirección de su casa, vamos**. – levantó el pulgar mostrando la salida.

Al poco estábamos otra vez en el coche, dirección a mi casa, al llegar pudieron ver la clase de barrio en el que vivo, bueno mas bien vivía, seguro que a la vieja de la casera ya quiere deshacerse de mis cosas para poder ponerlo otra vez en alquiler, vieja bruja.

Llamaron al timbre del portero para que le entregasen una copia de mi piso, pero para su mala suerte se encontraron con mi casera, que como siempre jamás se sacaba esos horripilantes rulos de la cabeza.

- **¿Qué quieren?** – así me gusta que saludes a la poli con educación.

- **¿Conoce a un chico llamado Naruto?**

- **Ah, si** – puso cara de cómo si estuviera pensando – **siempre se retrasa en pagar el alquiler** – como siempre tenía que decir una de sus mentiras, como no. - **¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? **– preguntó para saber los motivos para que la policía estuviera aquí o tal vez solo lo quería saber para después poder cotillear con las demás gallinas del vecindario.

- **Ha muerto hoy en un accidente de coche**. – dijo Shikamaru.

- **Oh, que pena, con lo joven que era. **- puso cara de pena como si de verdad sintiera lástima de mi

- **Supongo que no le importa que le echemos un vistazo**. – dijo el pelinegro, alias Sasuke.

- **No y si quieren pueden llevarse sus cosas, así me ahorráis el trabajo** – lo sabía, era cuestión de saber de mi muerte para querer ya poner en venta esa porquería de piso otra vez.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi piso, pudieron ver que el buzón del correo estaba a rebosar, al parecer debía de llevar días sin pasarme por ahí. Me pregunto donde estaría todo ese tiempo. Al entrar dentro fue me acordé de algo, que estaba hecha un asco, papeles por los suelos, la basura sin tirar, ropa en por encima de mi cama, si lo hubiera sabido la habría arreglado un poco, menuda vergüenza.

- **Era justo tu antítesis, Sasuke**. – este no dijo mas y comenzó a buscar entre mis cosas.

Comenzaron a coger cosas, como mis tarjetas, mi ordenador, cualquier cosa que pudiera dar una explicación de mi muerte.

Al poco de haber empezado, oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían a mi casa, los dos se pusieron en guardia colocando sus manos cerca de la empuñadura de sus pistolas.

- **Naruto, ¿Dónde has…** - se quedó callada de golpe, era mi vecina Hinata, me había olvidado completamente de ella - **¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde está Naruto?** – se estaba poniendo nerviosa, era razonable, ver a dos personas removiendo las cosas de tu amigo no era algo muy común, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- **Somos de la policía**. – dijo el de la coleta mostrando su tarjeta de identificación.

Hinata se tranquilizó un poco pero todavía se mantenía alerta por si era mentira.

- **¿Qué a pasado? ¿Y Naruto?**

- **Lo sentimos pero… ha muerto**. – sin ni siquiera acabar la frase, mi amiga ya estaba llorando, me producía un gran dolor verla llorar.

Tras dejarla que se calmara, le dijeron todo lo ocurrido y los motivos por los cuales estaban ahí.

- **Pero si ha sido un accidente ¿Por qué registran su casa?** – preguntó Hinata tras limpiar una lágrima que intentaba caer por su mejilla.

- **Por que no estamos convencidos de que halla sido un accidente, ya que no sabemos que hacía en un lugar tan alejado ni tampoco como llegó**. – dijo el pelinegro con calma.

- **Bueno hace unos días me dijo que había localizado a un familiar, nunca lo visto tan contento, para ser mas exacto encontró a su madre.** – si ahora me acuerdo se lo había dicho justo antes de ir a verla pero no recuerdo que pasó, creo que no fue nada bueno. Después de pasar toda mi vida en un orfanato por fin había conseguido encontrarla. – **Perlo cuando volvió ya no era el mismo**. - ¿Qué había cambiado?

- **¿Qué pasó?** – volvió a hablar el pelinegro.

- **No lo sé. No me lo quiso decir**.

- **¿Sabes donde es la casa de su madre?**

- **Si –** se levantó corriendo hacia la repisa, removiendo unos papeles sobre ella, sacando de entre ellas una pequeña de color amarilla – **me dijo que era esta la dirección**. – señaló con el dedo.

- **Gracias por su ayuda** – dijo Shikamaru tras meter el cpu de mi ordenador dentro de una caja que le había prestado Hinata.

- **De nada**.

- **Shikamaru, encontré con esto**. – Movió de un lado al otro mi móvil, agarrándolo por el cordel que tenía en su costado, era una de esas decoraciones que tenía muchas personas en sus celulares, el mió para ser mas concreto era un pequeño zorrito con un cascabel que al mover producía un leve tintineo. – **Me lo llevaré**.

- **Ok**. – dijo su compañero sin mas.

Al salir del piso pude notar y creo que el resto también, como la vieja casera estaba a vigilar desde la ventana de su casa. Siempre me producía sensación.

- **Antes de volver, déjame en la dirección que marca el papel.** – dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el copiloto y yo me sentaba en la parte de atrás del coche.

- **Vale **– volvió a bostezar su compañero – **yo mientras iré a dejar estas cosas como pruebas**.

Cogimos un desvió en la carretera 45 para llegar a uno de esos lugares tan extraños, en las que las casas son copias de otras y que si no fuera por el número que hay en su entrada sería imposible de diferenciar.

Tras pasar varias, llegamos la que yo había notado en el papel amarillo arrugado que ahora sostenía Sasuke.

Si recuerdo este lugar y el sentimiento de amargura que me llevé de aquí.

Sasuke se acercó al timbre d la puerta y la tocó, su timbre era distinto a las que normalmente encontrarías en cualquier otra casa, esta era una melodía, me gustaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que al poco la puerta se abrió mostrándose la señora de la casa, tenía unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y camiseta blanca, tenía el pelo rubio al igual que yo.

- **¿Qué quiere?** – hizo justo la misma pregunta que a mi incluso en el mismo tono.

- **Soy el policia Uchiha Sasuke, vengo a hablarle de Uzumaki Naruto**.

- **Si, por favor, espere**. – volvió a entrar dentro y al poco volvió a entrar dejándole entrar. – Pase.

La casa estaba muy bien decorada, tenía los que muchos llamarían hogareño, claro que yo no estoy seguro.

- **¿Qué ha pasado?** – pregunto una vez que los dos se habían sentado el sofa del salón.

- **Naruto murio esta mañana atropellado por un coche**.

- **Yo no… lo sabía** – pronunció esas palabras como si fuera la cosa mas difícil que había hecho nunca en su vida, lo que yo recuerdo muy bien era lo fácil que te fue decirme que no se me ocurriera volver a este lugar, ¿Por qué ahora te haces la mártir? Mira que puedes llegar a ser falsa.

- **¿Querría que me confirmara si Naruto había venid y de que estuvieran hablando?**

**- Vino hace unos días por estas horas por que quería hablar conmigo. Me dijo que era mi hijo** – tapó su cara para que la viera llorar - **y que me estuvo buscando toda su vida, incluso me mostró el viejo colgante de su abuela. Era muy joven cuando lo tuve para mi me era imposible criarlo sola, su padre había muerto, que podía hacer, no me quedó mas opción que dejarlo en adopción. Le dije que se fuera, yo no se lo había dicho a mi nuevo marido acerca de ese niño, ahora tengo a dos hijos pequeños se que soy una egoísta pero por favor le pido que usted tampoco vuelva mas por aquí, se lo ruego. **– supongo que tras queda confirmado que la gente solo se mueve por sus deseos y que no les importa lo que pueda ocurrir.

- Como usted quiera pero… yo si fuera usted al menos iría a su entierro. – dijo antes de levantarse e irse.

Cuando salió comenzó a caminar calle arriba sin rumbo fijo, yo le seguí como si fuera su sombra, ahora no quería dejarlo solo, de alguna forma no quería que le pasase nada. Podría ser que me lo conociera cuando era pequeño y que por eso ahora me era imposible separarme de él. Ya se que suena a tontería pero me siento mas tranquilo cuando estoy con él.

Tras coger un cruce algo pasó por la cabeza, una idea, cogió el movil y marcó un número.

- **Hola, Shikamaru, quiero que me digas si había un colgante entre las cosas de la víctima.** – tras hablar se produjo un silencio, seguramente esperando la respuesta de su compañero. - **¿no?** – dijo sorprendido- **¿Y le hicieron ya la autopsia?** – volvió a esperar pero esta vez tras oír la respuesta de su compañero, su expresión cambio radicalmente de unos sorprendido a uno casi de furia- **¿pero se puede saber que pasa hoy con los forenses?**

Apagó el móvil y siguió caminando, esta vez como si tuviera prisa por llegar a algún sitio.

**- Son un grupo de vagos** – bufo furioso, estaba seguro de en cualquier momento haría alguna tontería, lo cual me preocupaba mucho.

Ya se, el móvil, tiene que tener alguna pista de lo que pudo haberme pasado horas antes. Por favor, Sasuke, coge el móvil. Nunca me había alegrado tanto ya que de alguna forma el me pudo oír. Cogió mi móvil y comenzó a revisar las llamadas. La última que había hecho fue a mi amigo Neil, un compañero.

Marcó el símbolo verde de llamada y espero a que el tono de llamada comenzase. El que recibía la llamada lo cogió justo en el segundo tono. Yo no me quería perder que le iba decir por lo que me aproximé todo lo que pude sin traspasar el cuerpo del pelinegro.

- **Ohayo Naruto ¿Dónde estás te he estado anoche? ¿Se puede saber donde has estado?** – dijo mi amigo con una voz entre dormido y despierto. Por lo que significaba que lo habían despertado. Siempre igual.

- **Lo siento pero no soy Naruto**.

- **¿eh? ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Y que haces tu en su casa?** – dijo enfadado mi amigo al parecer despertarlo para darle malas noticias no era mejor razón.

- **¿En su casa?** – eso no me lo esperaba, que querría decir con eso.

- **Si, yo ayer le llevé el móvil a su casa por que lo dejó atrás cuando se enfadó**. – lo dijo te tal forma que debía de ser obvio, al menos para él.

- **¿No podríamos quedar en la casa de Naruto?, necesito hablar con usted sobre él**.

- **¿Y por que debería?** – dijo en tono de burla.

- **Por que si y si no vienes tu, iré yo mismo a tu casa y te llevaré a rastras a comisaría**. – vaya eso si que era convencer a una persona.

- **Vale, vale, tampoco hay que ponerse así, entonces en media hora estaré en la casa de Naruto**. – y colgó sin mas, esto a sido el bate record en la forma de convencer a una persona perezosa.

Al poco te que guardara mi móvil, sacó el suyo, llamando a alguien diciéndole el lugar en la cual se encontraba en ese momento, y a los pocos minutos de colgar un taxi apareció y aparcó a nuestro lado.

Sin pensarlo Sasuke subió y le dijo la dirección a mi casa.

Y como tan pronto como bajo Sasuke, mi querida casera apareció por la ventana de su casa como siempre, me pregunto si de verdad tendrá amigos, da un siniestro, que yo no se.

No paso mucho y por primera en su vida mi amigo apareció puntual como reloj, puede ser que se haya comprado uno a saber. Me da risa solo en pensar a él como persona formal.

- **¿Dime que haces tu con el móvil de mi amigo?** – así me gusta como mi casera, espero que Sasuke no se enfade sino tendrán que hacer otro funeral.

- **Naruto ha aparecido muerto esta mañana**. – a este ritmo creo que Uchiha va tener que estar repitiéndolo continuamente.

- **¿Qué?**

- **Fue atropellado por un coche pero no sabemos quien fue**. – repitió el pelinegro cuyo rostro jamás cambiaba de expresión.

- **Mierda** – se estaba desplomando, era la primera vez que lo veía así- **es por mi culpa que haya ocurrido**.

- **¿Qué quieres decir?** – lo levantó cogiéndolo por el cuello de su camisa.- **Dímelo**.

Mi amigo estaba en estado de shock y Sasuke parecía estar dispuesto a mandarle una paliza si hacía falta, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- **Quería vender su colgante** – pronunció suavemente, ahora me acuerdo, como me sentía tan mal por que mi madre me había dicho, pensaba que esa objeto no tenía valor alguno ni para mi ni para nadie, por lo que pedí a el que lo vendiera. – **por lo que le saqué una foto con la cámara de móvil y lo colgamos eBay, y así podríamos venderlo al mejor postor. En un principio nadie lo quería comprar por lo que yo ofrecí unos 10 $ por el** – frotó con su mano su frente- **pero después las pujas comenzaron a subir rápidamente hasta llegar los 10000 $ en poco tiempo, pero como decirlo…** - estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas – **no quería que lo vendiera, era lo mas apreciado que el tenía por lo que yo puse 10002 $ y acabé ganándolo, no era mi intención, al día siguiente quedé con Naruto cerca de una de las carreteras…**- y yo al saber que fueras tu quien lo había comprado, me enfandé por que creía que querías reírte de mi por lo que salí corriendo del lugar. – **cuando quise explicarle ya era demasiado tarde, Naruto se había ido**.

Ahora lo recuerdo me cayó el móvil al salir corriendo del lugar y cuanto mas corría, mas cansado me sentía, pude sentir esa punzada en la pierna de cuando corres demasiado, es una de esas señales que te indica que estas vivo.

Y todavía no se el motivo para evitar que alguien me robase el colgante me lo trague, todavía no se por qué lo hice, tal vez fue un arrebato que tuve. Cuando ya mis piernas no daban para mas paré, estaba justo en mitad de la carretera y lo último que recuerdo es una luz fuerte y después nada mas.

Supongo que nadie la culpa de esto Sasuke pero ahora que lo se por que sigo sin sentirme capaz de alejarme de ti.

Sasuke se calmó lo suficiente como para soltar a mi amigo, estoy seguro que el también llego a la conclusión de que no fue culpa de nadie, solamente mía.

- **Tendrás que venir conmigo a comisaría**.

- **De acuerdo**. – dijo colocando la camiseta de nuevo.

Me quedé con Sasuke todo el resto del día, al parecer encontraron al que me atropelló pero lamentablemente es una persona rica por lo que tanto yo como Sasuke sabemos como va a acabar todo esto, le meterán una multa y se acabó. Se que la justicia funciona pero hay momentos en las que no estoy seguro.

Me fui a su casa, bueno creo que mas bien él me permitió que lo siguiera, no se, lo que si pude darme cuenta era que la casa de su familia era enorme, seguro que si viniera yo solo, a los pocos segundos ya estaría perdido. Era de las típicas casas japonesas de la época feudal.

Por uno de los pasillos nos encontramos con el imbécil de la comisaría, no lo conozco bien pero realmente puede ser una persona que te saca de tus casillas.

- **Hola, hermanito**. – dijo impidiendo el paso del mas bajo. – **Que pena que la primera víctima que te mandan levantar va y sea un viejo amigo **- ¿viejo amigo?

- **Déjame pasar, Itachi**- Sasuke se mostraba sereno pero me pregunto cuanto tiempo seguirá así esta especie de pelea silenciosa.

- **Mañana vas a ir al entierro, ¿no?** – la pelea había acabado de una forma un poco extraña – **te llevaré**. – acabó apartándose y se fe sin decir mas.

Se fue tranquilo a su habitación, debía de ser algo normal entre hermanos, o eso, o no lo entendía. Se dejó caer sobre su cama como si de un peso muerto se tratara.

Hice lo mismo que cuando estuve en su despacho, miré toda su habitación, y pude comprobar que Shikamaru tenía razón, yo era el típico que por donde iba lo desordenaba todo mientras que el era mister limpieza.

Al acabar de hacer mi inspección, el pelinegro se había quedado dormido, creo que estaba agotado después todo, yo también me acosté a su lado quedé a pocos centímetros de él, creo que si todavía estuviera vivo sentiría su respiración. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de que si me quedo a tu lado podría ser feliz por una vez en mi vida?

Me tendría que reír de mi mismo por lo que acabo de pensar, soy un chico y el también, y además mañana seré enterrado. Eso de que una persona se enamora por primera tras su muerte es mas de una película mala, esas que los guionistas no se curran para nada los diálogos y que aún así alguien se la compra.

Me sigo fijando en su cara, me apuesto algo a que tiene siempre alguna chica tras él, me gustaría tocarlo, acariciar su pelo, seguro que es suave, aunque siempre que veo pelo me dé la falsa sensación de que tiene que ser áspero.

Estoy seguro de haberte visto antes pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Paro de pensar cuando veo que mientras sueñas mueves tus labios intentando decir algo.

- **Naruto…** - dice mi nombre con tristeza, pero no entiendo el porque, si no te recuerdo, ¿Por qué estas triste? – **la promesa…** - es lo último que dirás el resto de la noche, lo sé.

Me siento sobre cama y miró para el reloj que hay sobre tu mesilla de noche, ya son mas de las tres de la mañana, eso de no poder dormir es muy aburrido, me gustaría irme, muy lejos y visitar todos esos sitios que antes no podía pero no quiero… no quiero separarme de Sasuke. Ahora que lo he encontrado no creo que exista un lugar mejor en la que estar que a su lado.

Sasuke se mueve quedándose de lado cara a mi, a causa de ese movimiento puedo ver que bajo su almohada hay una foto de dos, uno es el y el otro soy yo. Si me acuerdo cuando me hice esa foto fue en visita que hicimos a un parque había cerca del orfanato, no era muy grande y tampoco tenía árboles centenarios que tanto aparecen en las portadas de revistas famosas. Era un parque normal y corriente y ahí cuando te conocí Sasuke, mis recuerdos de aquel entonces son algo confusos, de lo único que me acuerdo es que me salvaste de unos gamberros y que me dijiste que serías el mejor policía del mundo para así meter a todas las personas malas en prisión. Pero no recuerdo quien fue quien me hizo esa foto contigo.

Sasuke creo que… fue en ese momento cuando me enamoré de ti.

Las horas pasan y con el timbre del despertador, es lo que nos avisa que dentro de poco será mi entierro, supongo que hoy es el último día que me quedaré aquí, no sé si estoy en lo cierto o si simplemente me sigo ilusiones pensando que hay un cielo por ahí esperando por mi.

Te cambias de ropa y te vistes de forma de elegante, tu hermano nos espera fuera con el coche encendido. Siempre podrías negarte diciendo que ya no eres un niño pequeño pero después de todo es la única manera que tenéis ahora de estar juntos un par de minutos.

Antes de ir al sitio pides a tu hermano que lleve junto al forense por que quieres recoger una cosa, este para justo en el arcén y tu bajas con tranquilidad, lo que ahora he podido ver en ti como algo casi automático. Una chica sale fuera del edificio con una bolsa en su mano.

- **Lo hemos encontrado en su estómago**. – le entrega un sobre marrón la cual Sasuke abre con impaciencia, la mueve un y de ella sale mi colgante, vaya al final serás tu quien se quede con mi colgante – Ah, si una cosa este colgante tiene una leyenda.

- **¿Cuál?** – miras los reflejos de la única cosa que hasta entonces había sido importante para mi, es bonito es de plata, tiene una forma ovalada y en su centro tiene el dibujo de un zorro con nueve colas.

- **La leyenda dice: Estaré siempre contigo aunque no me puedas ver. **– al final no es simplemente un leyenda.

Sasuke guarda lo guarda en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta y vuelves al auto, pides a tu hermano que te lleve a mi entierro. Al llegar buscó un lugar en el que aparcar el coche y tu bajas teniendo tu mano fuertemente agarrado de mi colgante, se que tu intención es de dárselo a mi madre, pero yo quiero que te lo quedes tú, Sasuke.

Tu vas tan sumido en tus pensamientos que no te das de cuenta que un coche viene a toda velocidad hacia ti, grito para que te apartes pero tu no oyes, tu hermano te llama para que te apartes pero ya es demasiado tarde para que te apartes por lo que yo voy corriendo hacia y de un empujón caemos los dos al suelo, evitando así que seas atropellado.

Desde el suelo puedo sentir como mi corazón y todo mi cuerpo se encuentra como ardiendo por el esfuerzo producido, ¿sentir? Eso es imposible, yo estoy…

- **Naruto…** - tu voz me hace olvidar todo en cuanto estaba pensando.

- **¿Me puedes ver?** – le digo como si no me lo quisiera creer, es que no puedo creérmelo.

Antes de que pueda levantarme de encima tuya, tu me abrazas fuertemente impidiéndome que pueda escapar de ti, y yo no quiero escaparme pero ya es momento de que todo se acabe. Por lo que me levanto un poco y extiendo mi mano hacía un costado del para así coger mi colgante que se había caído al suelo tras el empujón.

Te ayudo a levantarte y tú te quedas como si estuvieras viendo un ángel, pero no lo soy, Sasuke, simplemente soy yo.

- **Naruto quiero decirte que…** - lo acallo con un beso, el primero y el último que daré, y solo para ti, nunca supe lo que sentía cuando te daban un beso de verdad, de esos que nunca quieres olvidar.

Pero como siempre pasa con todas las cosas lo bueno siempre acaba y mi tiempo también se ha acabado. Cojo su mano y coloco en ella mi mas preciado tesoro mi colgante.

- **Estaré siempre contigo aunque no me puedas ver**. **Adiós **– y ahora si me puedo ir de este mundo terrenal por que se que ahora ya no me queda nada mas que retenga aquí. Sasuke se que aunque para ti sea una eternidad, nos volveremos a ver en nuestro cielo.

Fin

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Bueno, snif creo que hasta yo he llorado con el final, bueno para espero que haya gustado ya escribiré mas oneshots cuando tenga tiempo. Hasta entonces ya sabeis espero que me dejeis comentarios. Bueno yo me voy a buscar un pañuelo.

Besotes a todos los que lo lean


End file.
